Mugglove (OS Défi)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Barbes à papa et côtelette grillée pour Ron et Draco pour une excursion pédagogique dans le Londres Moldu. Réponse à un défi de cat240. Yaoi. Slash. Boys Love. Lemon. RWDM. Dron.


Voici en exclusivité exclusive, le premier OS que je réalise en réponse à un défi de cat240. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance des contraintes imposées suivantes :

**Personnages :**

→ _Principaux_ = Ron / Draco

→ _Secondaires_ = Kreattur / Narcissa

**Genres :** Aventure / Romance

**Lieu :** 12 Square Grimmault

**8 mots : **radiographie, hallucinogène, salpêtre, boucliers, côtelette, écluse, potager, mst.

**4 objets : **trombone, placard, smartphone, canne à pêche.

Disclaimer : Non, je ne suis ni la maman de Draco, ni celle de Ron, ni celle de Narcissa, ni celle de Kreattur (encore heureux). Et malheureusement, je ne suis propriétaire ni de Poudlard, ni du Square Grimmault.

* * *

**MUGGLOVE**

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard plus vite que Harry le tour du stade de Quidditch sur son éclair de feu. Des bruits de couloir avaient été émis du côté des cachots le dimanche matin, se propageant chez les Poufsouffle. Puis gravissant les escaliers à une vitesse folle, les Tours de Serdaigle et Gryffondor furent également au courant de la rumeur avant le mercredi. Mais l'annonce officielle se fit le jeudi matin dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner. Alors que les plus courageux s'apprêtaient à quitter leur table pour se rendre à leur premier cours, Dumbledore se leva pour demander l'attention de tous. Après avoir chassé les étudiants les plus jeunes, ne se trouvèrent plus devant lui que les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième année.

« Mes chers enfants. Cela m'émeut toujours de constater à chaque rentrée les nouveaux centimètres que vous acquéraient. » Il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant et certains se jetèrent des regards perplexes. « Toutefois, nous oublions parfois que vous n'êtes plus des enfants à vos âges et que vous avez besoin d'être mieux préparés à vie, et ce pas seulement dans le domaine scolaire et magique. » Les sourcils se froncèrent et quelques uns semblèrent comprendre quel était son point. « C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les jeunes gens de Cinquième, Sixième, et Septième Année, suivront dorénavant une nouvelle matière proposée par Madame Pomfresh. » Quelques murmures circulèrent entre les rangs, la plupart arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'heures de cours supplémentaires. Le directeur leur fit signe de se calmer avant d'expliquer. « En effet, suite à des découvertes récentes, nous avons constaté que vous manquiez d'éducation sexuelle... » Le brouhaha fut instantané et les propos du Directeur se perdirent dans les exclamations outrées, gênées ou amusées. Dumbledore se retourna vers sa seconde, mais McGonagall lui adressa un regard signifiant à peu près « Débrouillez-vous, c'est votre foutue idée, en plus vous avez prononcé le mot interdit.. » et renifla dédaigneusement. Snape ne fut pas d'un plus grand secours et se contenta de croiser les bras, ennuyé. Mme Pomfresh, qui l'avait tanné pour qu'il lui accorde ce cours prit sur elle pour rétablir l'ordre.

« SILENCE ! » Elle était furax et rougeoyante. La plupart des élèves, qui n'avaient pas envie de subir son courroux dans les semaines à venir en cas de blessure, lui accordèrent toute leur attention.

« Comme vous l'a expliqué le Professeur Dumbledore... Un créneau sera aménagé dans vos différents emplois du temps pour que vous soyez intégrés à un groupe de travail à l'infirmerie. » Le scepticisme était ambiant mais le coup d'éclat surgit après quand elle précisa : « Dans un souci de convivialité, les groupes seront limités à dix personnes et les maisons seront mélangées. » Alors là, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à l'assentiment général. Cris, crises, caprices, tous les cas de mécontentement furent illustrés sur les visages. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et conclut ses propos en ces termes : « Vous recevrez le planning des activités [plusieurs hurlements scandalisés] vendredi soir. Autant vous faire à l'idée tout de suite que les binômes seront formés arbitrairement et que chacun d'eux devra présenter un exposé sur un thème choisi par moi devant leur groupe de travail. » Ah tiens, Lavande Brown s'était mise à pleurer... -6 en pédagogie Poppy. Les Serdaigle étaient restés calmes, les Poufsouffles s'étaient contentés de ricaner et de préparer des sales coups et comme toujours, seuls les verts et les rouges étaient montés sur leurs grands chevaux.

Dumbledore s'épongea le front. Cette année n'allait encore pas être de tout repos. Et dire qu'on n'était qu'en octobre...

* * *

Hermione rassembla ses livres d'un air satisfait. Elle se leva de sa table dans un coin de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle était ravie d'assister à son premier cours à l'infirmerie, des questions plein la tête. Est-ce que la sexualité sorcière et moldue étaient abordées de la même manière ? Quel sujet d'exposé recevrait-elle ? Avec qui devrait-elle travailler ? Elle sourit en songeant « Ni avec Harry, ni avec Ron ». Il avaient chacun été affectés dans des groupes différents. Et selon elle, c'était pour le mieux car ainsi les garçons seraient obligés de travailler par eux-mêmes. Elle était persuadé que s'ils se laissaient autant aller c'était parce qu'ils se reposaient sur leur amitié et ne culpabilisaient aucunement de lui voler ses devoirs. Mais cela allait changer, et ce, grâce à ce nouveau cours.

* * *

Harry regarda avec horreur Mme Pomfresh relier son nom et celui de Théodore Nott à leur sujet d'exposé. Elle n'avait pas osé... Il jeta un œil à son coéquipier qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela par la thématique imposée. Le Survivant gémit intérieurement lorsque Mme Pomfresh leur indiqua une liste d'ouvrages qui pourraient leur être utiles dans leurs recherches. À la fin du cours, il avait compté s'éclipser discrètement pour aller pleurer auprès de Mimi Geignarde (preuve qu'il était plutôt désespéré) quand Théodore Nott le retint par le poignet.

« Potter... Pas la peine de te défiler. On n'a pas le choix alors je suggère que nous coopérions pour le mieux. » Cette entrée en matière accompagnée du regard franc du Serpentard convainquit Harry de rester. Il hocha la tête et dit :

« J'imagine que c'est mieux de travailler à la bibliothèque... Quand es-tu disponible ?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais mes semaines sont assez chargées comme ça. On pourrait peut être se voir le samedi matin. » Harry grogna intérieurement. Le samedi c'était Quidditch. Mais bon, après tout, Nott avait raison, en semaine, il était overbooké.

« J'ai entraînement à dix heures. On peut se voir avant. » Théodore grinça des dents. Et sa grasse mat' alors, il se la collait quand ? Mais, prenant sur lui, il accorda :

« De huit à dix alors, c'est noté. » Harry aurait bien réplique que neuf heures aurait suffi mais l'autre le planta là et sortit. Le Gryffondor jura et partit rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Ron était planté devant la cheminée du Terrier, bras croisés, refusant de se rapprocher davantage de celle-ci par laquelle il devait se rendre au Square Grimmault. Sa mère soupira, Hermione soupira, et même Harry soupira. Sa meilleure amie raisonna :

« Ron... Si toi et Malfoy avaient été moins crétins et avaient fait l'effort de travailler ensemble pendant vos temps libres à la bibliothèque, tu ne serais pas obligé de te rendre chez lui pendant les vacances pour boucler votre exposé. » Le rouquin jura, pria Merlin, Morgane et sa mère de lui épargner cette punition mais cette dernière eut le dernier mot, étant visiblement la seule à entendre ses supplications.

« Je me suis mise d'accord avec Narcissa Malfoy -femme au demeurant charmante- puisque son insupportable fils et toi êtes deux benêts irresponsables. Tu dois être là-bas dans cinq minutes. Et on n'arrive pas en retard à un rendez-vous. » Alors, sans préambule, elle le poussa dans l'âtre, lui jetant de la poudre dessus et ordonna « 12 Square Grimmault ! ». Et le redoutable rouquin tournoya dans le conduit avant de disparaître dans un éclat vert.

* * *

Draco avait trouvé refuge dans le salon. Là, il était assis en tailleur devant le grand arbre généalogique des Black qui recouvrait un mur entier. Il était plutôt d'humeur maussade mais surtout nostalgique. Ses yeux restaient ancrés sur les noms de sa mère, de son père, et le sien. Il était particulièrement triste chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'arbre à cause des conséquences du sortilège de Walburga Black. Celle-ci avait dotée la tapisserie d'un sort visant à modifier l'arbre en fonction des actes de chacun. Aussi, quand son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban après l'épisode raté du Ministère de la Magie en Juin dernier, sa mère avait été trouver Dumbledore pour lui demander sa protection.

Draco avait fait une crise monumentale juste avant qu'ils n'aillent trouver le vieux sorcier. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son père. Car nul doute que celui-ci une fois sorti de la redoutable prison (Draco ne désespérait pas de le voir sortir), se lancerait à leur recherche et les blâmerait de leur félonie. Mais Narcissa avait été ferme et il avait retenu ses larmes quand elle avait annoncé au Directeur de Poudlard : « J'ai perdu mon mari. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils. ». Draco le savait aussi : Voldemort les aurait tous deux utilisés pour punir Lucius de son échec. Le vieux sorcier était resté longtemps silencieux avant de leur annoncer :

« En tant que membres de la Famille Black, il serait donc tout indiqué que vous résidiez au Square. » Ils avaient été tous deux très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Potter et des membres de l'Ordre d'élire domicile dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black étant donné que la sœur et le mari de Narcissa (donc la tante et le père de Draco) avaient été des acteurs majeurs de la mort du parrain du Gryffondor. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Un bruit d'étincelle provenant de la pièce à côté tira Draco hors de ses pensées. Il entendit sa mère deviser poliment avec Ronald Weasley et le blond soupira. Dire qu'il devait se payer un devoir commun avec cet incapable...

* * *

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de Londubat ! » Ron releva la tête de son parchemin gribouillé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? » Draco le toisa de manière hautaine mais le rouquin, habitué à ce traitement, ne s'en formalisa pas. Depuis une semaine, Ron était forcé de faire équipe deux heures par jour avec ce morveux infernal qui ne faisait que se plaindre. Ils avaient reçu comme sujet : La Contraception Moldue. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu de chance mais après tout, Harry et Nott étaient tombés sur la grossesse masculine, ce qui était bien pire. Ron ricana intérieurement. C'était d'autant plus gênant pour Harry qui était hétérosexuel de coopérer avec Nott qui lui était homosexuel. Le rouquin songea que dans son cas, les situations étaient inversées, il était l'homosexuel du groupe, à croire que Pomfresh l'avait fait exprès. Mais heureusement pour lui, Malfoy n'en avait aucune idée sinon il aurait probablement passé un sale quart d'heure et tout Poudlard serait au courant. Malfoy l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Si Bullstrode ne s'était pas retrouvée enceinte nous n'aurions jamais eu à suivre ce stupide cours inutile ! » Ron ouvrit des yeux immensément choqués et une bouche tout autant arrondie. Malfoy avisa son air sidéré et se mit à ricaner bêtement.

« Allons Weasley, ne me dis pas que ton pote Londubat ne vous en a pas parlé... Quel incapable vraiment...

-Tu veux... NEVILLE AVEC L'AUTRE LAIDERON ?! » s'exclama-t-il, outré. Draco sursauta, surpris.

« Oui Weasley. » Il l'observa quelques secondes et incrédule dit : « Tu ne savais vraiment pas... » Ron secoua la tête.

« J'imagine que Neville a honte. Et y'aurait de quoi... Par Merlin Bullstrode... Yeurk, j'ai des images horribles. » Il se frotta les yeux comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître le scénario horrible qu'il avait inventé et Malfoy eut un sourire amusé grimaçant sur la fin.

« Malheureusement, je peux confirmer ces images horribles. Bullstrode est terrible... » L'horreur redoubla chez Ron qui gueula :

« TU T'ES FAIT BULLSTRODE ?! » Draco poussa un cri écœuré et mima de cracher plusieurs fois :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Il n'y a que Londubat pour se faire quelqu'un comme Bullstrode. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de la croiser une fois dans la salle de bain des Préfets... » Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Bullstrode n'est pas préfète. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois.

« Pansy l'est et elle lui a filé le mot de passe idiot. Ce n'est pas à un Gryffondor que je vais apprendre la solidarité. » Ron était un poil étonné. Il aurait imaginé cette harpie de Parkinson peu prêteuse. Il se concentra sur les premières paroles de son vis-à-vis.

« … avec Bullstrode... Pauvre Neville... Elle a du le violer...

-Pas sûr. Elle aime aussi la Botanique » souligna Draco et Ron fut surpris qu'il ait retenu que c'était la matière préférée de Neville.

Le silence s'installa un peu alors qu'ils se concentraient tous les deux sur leurs notes. Ils s'étaient vaguement partagé le travail, Ron s'occupant de la partie « technique » des méthodes de contraception et Draco, prônant son intelligence et sa réflexion supérieure, s'était octroyé un point sur l'enseignement de la sexualité dans le Monde Moldu. S'il était tout à fait franc, il était un peu curieux en la matière. Du fait de son éducation contestable, il s'imaginait un peu la reproduction moldue comme un petit collégien s'interpelle sur la reproduction animale. Il feuilletait un bouquin qu'il avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque avant de partir en vacances. Soudain, il rit doucement et dans un élan de sociabilité inédit, il lut à voix haute :

« La curiosité des jeunes Moldus au sujet de la reproduction a crée tout une série de mythes que les parents racontent aux enfants lorsque ceux-ci sont encore trop jeunes pour comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une relation sexuelle. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare d'entendre un conte imagé évoquant des garçons naissant dans des choux et des filles dans des roses. Lorsque l'enfant grandit, le parent en vient progressivement à adapter son propos à sa faculté à raisonner et alors arrive le mythe le moins factice de tous : le récit de la petite graine... Doux merlin, ces gens-là ont un problème avec le **potager**, c'est pas possible autrement ! » Ron continuait de gribouiller sur sa feuille et ne lui accorda qu'un sourire amusé. Il intervint cependant par la suite :

« C'est un peu comme nous tout compte fait. Quand j'étais petite, mon père me racontait que Merlin cachait les bébés dans sa barbe et qu'il en offrait aux sorciers suffisamment sages pour inculquer la magie. » Draco eut une moue peu convaincue mais répondit :

« Ou les Orphelins de Poudlard : ma mère disait que les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient crée toute une flopée d'enfants sorciers et qu'ils les confiaient aux meilleurs sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de regagner le château pour apprendre la magie. » Ron sourit. Que ce soit moldus ou sorciers, les contes de la Naissance étaient toujours très inventifs.

Soudain, ils se fixèrent, gênés, prenant conscience qu'ils venaient plus ou moins de partager des souvenirs d'enfance sans se moquer l'un de l'autre ou se taper dessus.

Ils ne parlèrent plus ce jour-là. Ron se contenta d'un salut marmonné avant de disparaître dans les flammes de la chemisée. Il atterrit dans son salon où Hermione et Harry piaillaient joyeusement en l'attendant. Ils passèrent une soirée calme à jouer à la Bataille Explosive et à parler de tout et de rien. Ron aurait bien voulu leur parler de Neville mais il n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans les paroles du blondinet qui lui servait de binôme d'éducation sexuelle. Présenter Malfoy de la sorte, c'était terrifiant et Ron pâlit singulièrement quand la notion l'effleura le soir dans son lit.

* * *

Draco rendit son parchemin à Ron. Ils prirent une demi-heure pour lire et annoter chacun le travail de l'autre. Ensuite, ils échangèrent à nouveau les morceaux de papier et corrigèrent ou non ce que l'autre avait souligné. Draco ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il était étonné que Weasley ait réussi à rendre claires des explications que lui-même avait eu peine à comprendre en les découvrant dans l'un des manuels. Il n'y avait pas non plus trop de fautes d'orthographes et cela le déstabilisa. Il s'était toujours plus ou moins imaginé que le rouquin était un ignare lourdeau qui baragouinait par gestes brusques et était incapable de se servir de sa tête. En réalité, il s'était convaincu que Weasley était pour Potter ce que Goyle était pour lui. En moins laid, ajouta-t-il mentalement avant de pâlir et de se retenir de vomir. Ils relurent à nouveau les versions corrigées et Ron osa s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je me demandais... ça pourrait être bien d'apporter des échantillons. Pour avoir une meilleure note. » s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces « préservatifs » qui non seulement empêchaient les moldues de tomber enceintes mais protégeaient également de ces étranges maladies appelées « **MST** ». Il avait été horrifié de découvrir que les sorciers pouvaient les attraper en fricotant avec les moldus. En effet, les enfants de Merlin devaient plutôt faire face aux transferts indésirables de magie pendant le rapport et comme peu de sorciers étaient encore mariés avec des moldus, et qu'il venait tout de même d'une famille de Sang-Purs, Ron n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces maladies. Son père, certes amateur de Molducité, n'était pas non plus un grand connaisseur en matière de sexualité. Et même si le thème l'avait intéressé, il n'en aurait certainement pas parlé à ses enfants.

« Tu veux parler de ces... sacs... dans lesquels les moldus se déchargent ? » Ron, malgré les illustrations des livres, n'arrivait pas bien à se figurer aussi à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. Il haussa les épaules.

« Si on pouvait leur montrer comment ça marche avec les objets en question, Pomfresh nous mettrait probablement une super note. » Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il avait voulu traduire par là qu'avoir les objets sous les yeux permettrait aux autres étudiants, grâce aux schémas, de comprendre plus facilement. Le sourire incrédule et assez moqueur de Malfoy le fit brutalement retomber sur Terre. Il rougit intensément et gueula :

« Espèce de détraqué ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! » Il s'enferma dans une bouderie puérile alors que l'autre se fendait la poire copieusement, en pleurant presque. Non vraiment, imaginer Ronald Weasley utiliser l'un de ces sacs devant une Pomfresh professionnellement enthousiaste était tordant. Finalement, Draco parvint à retrouver son sérieux.

« T'emballes pas Weasley, j'ai compris. Et où crois-tu aller chercher ces trucs ? » Ron lui accorda un regard encore un peu vexé.

« Il faut aller dans le monde moldu. » Draco allait répliquer mais Ron ajouta :

« Y'a bien marqué dans ta partie [1] que les jeunes moldus peuvent aller dans un lieu spécifique pour avoir accès à la contraception, non ? » Draco fut sincèrement étonné encore une fois que Weasley ait retenu quelque chose, qui plus est quelque chose qui venait de lui d'une certaine manière. Bon dieu Weasley avait vraiment fait attention à son travail. Il prenait cet exposé plutôt au sérieux. Foi de Malfoy [2], il se servirait de cette information pour se moquer de lui plus tard.

« Le planning familial.

-Voilà. Ça doit pas être bien compliqué d'y aller et de demander des échantillons. Apparemment les jeunes peuvent en demander gratuitement. Il suffit qu'on dise qu'on fait un exposé et ça devrait le faire. » Draco avait du mal à l'avouer mais Weasley avait raison. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée d'aller dans le monde moldu. Cela voulait dire qu'il se retrouverait lâché dans un univers inconnu, avec Weasley comme seul allié, et attifé de l'étrange accoutrement de ces satanés Moldus. Mais si Pomfresh savait ça, ils étaient bons pour avoir la meilleure note. Et c'était inespéré avec un compagnon de travail tel que Weasley. Alors il ne pouvait pas rejeter l'idée spontanément.

« Toi comme moi ne connaissons rien à tout ça. On risque de faire des erreurs et je ne tiens pas à voir débouler les oubliators à cause de trois poches à queue. » Ron qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel laisser-aller verbal de la part d'un héritier sang-pur modèle éclata de rire. Draco crut d'abord qu'il se moquait de lui et de son excuse pitoyable pour éviter cette sortie dérangeante. Mais il découvrit que les prunelles bleu marine de son interlocuteur crépitaient une lueur inconnue... De la sympathie ? Alors Draco décida de faire un effort.

« Tu pourrais pas demander à Granger de t'en ramener plutôt ? » Il ravala toutes les railleries impliquant le manque de sexualité du castor pour le bien de leur note d'exposé. Ron se rembrunit.

« Au-delà du fait que je me vois pas lui demander une telle chose, elle refusera. Elle a était très claire sur le fait que c'était suffisamment stupide de notre part de nous mettre au travail aussi tard... » Draco grinça des dents mais dû reconnaître intérieurement que sur ce coup là Granger avait raison. C'était de leur entière faute.

« Et Potter ? » Ron se massa l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné de répondre à cette question. Que pouvait-il dire à Malfoy sans mettre Harry à sa merci.

« On va dire que ses Moldus ne l'ont pas vraiment renseigné sur la question. » ça suffisait amplement. A son grand étonnement, Malfoy hocha la tête et soupira.

« Et ton père ?

-Yew ! Tu te verrais parler de ça avec ton père, toi ? » Ron regretta immédiatement sa spontanéité et sa balourdise maladives. Même s'il n'aimait pas Malfoy, il trouvait ça horrible de lui rappeler que son père était du mauvais côté. Et que s'il sortait un jour d'Azkaban, son lien avec son fils serait détruit ou fortement endommagé.

« Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voul...

-Laisse tomber Weasley. Ça va. » Draco tenta un sourire qui fut tellement hideux qu'il ressembla à une grimace. Puis, pour faire passer la crise, Draco reprit vivement :

« Allez d'accord. On ira. Tu veux faire ça quand ? » Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut trouver le planning familial le plus près. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre. J'aurais bien voulu visiter le Londres Moldu. On pourrait peut être passer la journée dehors, ça nous ferait du bien de nous aérer. » Draco savait que Ron avait tout le loisir de s'aérer au Terrier et comprit donc que le rouquin tentait maladroitement de rattraper sa bévue précédente en se montrant gentil. Seulement, la perspective de passer une journée sans magie, dehors, avec Weasley, le terrifiait plus qu'elle ne l'enchantait. Mais comme il fallait bien qu'il mette de l'eau dans son vin et que désormais, comme Weasley le lui avait rappelé maladroitement, il était du côté de la Lumière, s'intégrer un minimum semblait être la chose à faire.

« D'accord. Demain serait bien, le samedi est le jour où les jeunes sortent chez les Moldus. On passera plus inaperçus. » Ron doutait que le joli minois de Draco et sa courte chevelure pâle passe inaperçue chez les moldus mais hocha la tête et se levant, annonça :

« Je vais chercher une carte de Londres chez moi et je reviens. Harry pourra peut être m'aider à trouver où se situe ce fameux planning. »

Ron avait menti. Il ne comptait demander de l'aide de personne, encore moins à Harry. Celui-ci lui aurait dit de se méfier, que c'était imprudent de sortir seul avec Malfoy, que c'était un piège, etc... Alors, une fois arrivé au Terrier, il se rendit en catimini dans le bureau de son père et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour retrouver un numéro de félétone qui permettait de demander au moldu à l'autre bout du fil des renseignements sur l'adresse ou le numéro d'un lieu. Il n'avait pas bien compris comment ça fonctionnait mais après une demi-heure à batailler avec un moldu dont il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois, il parvint à obtenir l'adresse d'un planning familial à Londres. Il trouva ensuite une carte magiquement modifiée par son père pour faire des recherches sur Londres et après avoir rentré l'adresse à l'aide de sa baguette avisa avec satisfaction du petit point rouge clignotant sur l'une des petites ruelles peu loi du Chaudron Baveur.

« Génial... » il fit une copie sur parchemin de la carte en prenant soin d'indiquer le Chaudron Baveur et la ruelle du planning et s'éclipsa après avoir tout rangé pour retourner au Square Grimmault. Il passa encore une heure à planifier la sortie du lendemain avec Malfoy et ils se saluèrent presque naturellement d'un : « A demain » sans hostilité aucune avant que Ron ne rentre chez lui à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Officiellement, Ron avait dit à ses parents qu'il serait absent toute la journée pour finir son exposé avec Draco. Un tel sérieux lui avait attiré des sourires étonnés de Molly et Arthur, des grimaces des Jumeaux, un jemenfoutisme total de Ginny, une sincère incrédulité de la part d'Hermione et une œillade suspicieuse de Harry. Il avait évité de croiser les regards de ces deux derniers qui, il en était sûr, ne manqueraient pas de le cuisiner à son retour le samedi soir. Il apparut dans le salon du Square à neuf heures trente pétantes et tendit un sac à Draco qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller habillé comme ça. J'ai pris des affaires de Harry, choisis celles qui te conviennent et en changeant la taille ça devrait le faire. » Draco le regarda horrifié, se retenant pour ne pas vomir, pleurer et crier et inspecta scrupuleusement la tenue du rouquin. Ce qu'il portait était tellement laid qu'il tint le sac de vêtements moldus de deux doigts seulement. Il monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, la mine écœurée, portant un jean troué bleu-gris clair, un t-shirt jaune canari et un pull en laine vert foncé. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise dans les baskets aux lacets effilés et semelles abîmées.

« Potter a des bêtes dans son armoire qui mangent ses fringues ou quoi ? » cracha-t-il, vraiment pas à l'aise dans ces habits. Ron balaya sa pique d'un geste vague et l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire rentrer dans la cheminée. Avant que le blond n'ait pu protester, il les couvrit tous deux de Poudre de Cheminette et scanda « Gringotts ».

Dans un tourbillon vert, ils réapparurent dans le Hall de l'immense antre des Gobelins. Ron tendit un épais manteau en cuir brun à Draco. Celui-ci constata en l'enfilant qu'il était trop grand et soupira en demandant :

« Qu'est-qu'on fait ici ?! On devait aller dans le Londres Moldu !

-Réfléchis deux minutes... On ne peut pas débouler là-bas sans argent. Alors je change de quoi faire face aux imprévus et on file au Chaudron Baveur.

-Des imprévus ? Quels imprévus ?! » Ron haussa les épaules et entraîna à sa suite un Draco rouspétant jusqu'à l'un des guichets. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du Chaudron Baveur côté moldu, Ron tenant dans sa main droite sa petite bourse contenant quelques billets et pièces moldues. Ils trouvèrent le planning familial en un rien de temps, Ron tout content d'avoir su se débrouiller seul, mais grimacèrent en avisant de la pancarte « Close » sur la porte vitrée. L'établissement n'était ouvert que l'après-midi. Draco pesta. Il avait espéré qu'ils en finissent au plus vite et rentrent au Square finir leur exposé mais Merlin semblait décidément contre lui.

« Merde... » grogna le rouquin. Il regarda tout autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il y avait un peu plus loin un parc recouvert de neige où l'on voyait des manèges remplis d'enfants emmitouflés dans des manteaux colorés. Comme un gamin Ron eut un grand sourire et s'élança dans cette direction. Draco le suivit en l'interpellant d'une voix forte et mécontente :

« Mais où vas-tu crétin de Weasley ?! »

Il traîna des pieds derrière le roux, lançant des regards suspicieux de tous côtés. Il faillit se cogner dans son camarade quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se retint in extremis en posant sa main sur son dos. Ron se retourna et lui sourit.

« Des barbes à papa !

-De quoi ?

-Des sucreries moldues ! Harry m'en a souvent parlé. » Il s'approcha d'un stand et demanda deux grosses choses roses cotonneuses à un vendeur rondouillard à moustache. Draco n'osait pas le quitter d'une semelle ainsi entouré de moldus. Le roux lui tendit le bâtonnet en bois et Draco le prit sans savoir quoi en faire avant de voir le roux mordre dans sa friandise à pleines dents. Le blond beugua quelques minutes avec en tête l'idée que le sans-le-sou de Ronald Weasley venait tout bonnement de lui offrir gentiment une confiserie moldue. Timidement, il goûta donc le bonbon vaporeux et dut reconnaître que c'était genre méga super trop bon comme disait Weasley. Il n'était que dix heures et demi et ils devaient patienter jusqu'à quatorze heures avant que le planning n'ouvre. Il faisait froid et dans l'air les deux garçons voyaient leur souffle blanc se projeter. Draco osa quand même demander au bout d'un moment :

« On va faire quoi en attendant ?

-J'sais pas. Faudrait trouver un truc à faire au chaud parce que je ne resterai pas une heure dehors. » Draco regarda les gens passer.

Il n'y avait visiblement que des moldus ou des sorciers extrêmement bien déguisés. Personne jusque ici ne les avait regardé avec trop d'insistance ce qui le rassurait autant que le terrifiait. Ressemblait-il tant que cela aux moldus ? Cette idée le répugnait. Les mots de son père martelaient son crâne sourdement : stupides, inférieurs, animaux, anormaux, inutiles. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. La plupart souriaient. Les grands discutaient entre eux et les plus jeunes faisaient au choix des bonhommes de neige ou du manège. Certains, comme eux, mangeaient des barbes à papa. Il écouta distraitement une conversation qui avait lieu à quelques pas de lui. Une femme plutôt jeune rajustait l'écharpe rouge vif de son bambin qui lorgnait le manège avec impatience, trépignant sur place. Il essayait d'échapper à la poigne de sa mère qui lui prodiguait des conseils pour rejoindre le cortège de chevaux de bois.

« N'oublie pas... Tu restes dans le manège. Maman viendra te chercher plus tard. Si le monsieur te demande ce que tu fais là, tu lui donne le papier. » Le gamin hocha vaguement la tête et après un bisou un peu trop ému de sa mère sur sa joue rose, il s'élança vers un poney gris avec la patte levée pour se hisser dessus. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans et parvint difficilement à escalader l'animal vernissé de sa petite taille. Draco fronça les sourcils. Le gérant de l'attraction l'aida à monter et le petit garçon lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur les rênes inutiles de sa monture inanimée.

A la fin du tour, le petit garçon descendit de son canasson et commença à chercher autour de lui. Draco n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne traquée. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour le deviner. Le premier réflexe de n'importe quel petit garçon au sortir d'un manège est d'aller se vanter auprès de ses parents. Le blond se leva et dit seulement :

« Debout Weasley, y'a un truc pas clair. » Ron fut étonné mais le suivit, de plus en plus incertain au fur et à mesure qu'il le voyait s'approcher du petit garçon. Il craint un instant que Malfoy ne s'en prenne à lui mais il retint seulement le petit bout par l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

« Tu es perdu ? » Le bambin, tignasse brune et grands yeux noisette secoua la tête.

« J'attends maman. » Draco avisa du morceau de papier et demanda :

« Tu me le montres ? » Le garçon regarda son mot plié en quatre, Draco qui lui souriait gentiment, Ron derrière lui, et se rappela : « Si le monsieur te demande, tu lui donne le papier. » Il tendit la feuille. Draco inspira un grand coup avant de la déplier. Lorsqu'il eut finir de lire le message, il entendit Ron qui avait lu par dessus son épaule lâcher : « Oh putain bordel de merde... » Il lui fila un coup de coude. Après tout, il y avait un enfant. Le blond se releva après avoir adressé un regard fort au rouquin et fit le plus beau sourire de tous les temps au petit garçon :

« C'est donc toi Léo. Ta maman nous a dit de nous occuper de toi parce qu'elle a une course à faire aujourd'hui. » Ron semblait paniqué mais il se fia en l'assurance de Draco. Il entra lui aussi dans le jeu et demanda :

« Je suis Ronald. Et voici Draco. » Le petit garçon leur jeta un regard sceptique mais consentit à leur adresser la parole.

« On va où ?

-Comme tu préfères. » Le petit garçon fit la moue, peu convaincu d'avoir le choix pour une fois et Ron pria pour qu'il suggère quelque chose de simple à trouver et à comprendre pour qu'ils évitent de faire des gaffes tous les deux.

« J'veux voir les bateaux. »

Ron soupira, soulagé. Il suffisait de trouver la Tamise. Il se souvenait à peu près du chemin à partir du Chaudron Baveur pour atteindre le fleuve et il se mit en route, le petit garçon sautillant en chantant quelques pas devant eux. Draco s'approcha de lui et Ron attaqua direct :

« Comment t'as su ?

-Sa mère avait l'air préoccupée quand elle l'a laissé au manège. Et elle lui parlait du message à donner au type du manège. » Ron regarda le gamin qui s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour les attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demanda Ron en relisant une fois de plus le message dans sa tête : _Prenez soin de lui, il s'appelle Léo_. Ron était intérieurement paniqué. La voix posée et le ton pragmatique de Draco le réconfortèrent quelque peu :

« On ne peut pas aller voir la police moldue. Ils voudront connaître notre identité et nous n'existons pas pour eux. On ne peut pas non plus prévenir le Ministère alors qu'il est infesté de suppôts de Tu-sais-qui. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est l'amener avec nous au planning familial cet après-midi et leur expliquer la situation sans nous compromettre.

-Et sa mère... tu crois qu'elle veut se...

-C'est possible. Mais on ne peut rien faire Weasley. » Ron hocha la tête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les quais. Léo observait tout avec de grands yeux fascinés et Draco ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ron trouvait cet acharnement à le surveiller assez étrange. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serpentard là puisse se montrer aimable ou attentionné. Il ressentait la curieuse envie de le féliciter ou de lui montrer qu'il était positivement étonné par son attitude. Quand Draco posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Léo pour attirer son attention et lui montrer un navire au loin, Ron perçut un tourbillon d'émotions au creux de son ventre qu'il essaya d'occulter. Ils s'approchèrent davantage et arrivèrent en vue d'un petit canal parallèle au fleuve où étaient amarrées quelques barques. Le gamin sautait d'embarcation en embarcation en poussant des cris enthousiastes. Draco de son côté peinait à rester à proximité. Peu à peu il se laissa gagner par l'euphorie du marmot rigolo et se retrouva bientôt lui aussi à passer de planches en planches, oscillant légèrement, moins sûr de son équilibre que l'enfant. Ron s'éloigna un peu pour contempler le fleuve et se retrouva au bout du petit canal là où celui-ci était coupé du fleuve par une **écluse**. Il s'assit dessus, respirant l'air frais, détendu. Il sourit en voyant Draco fabriquer une fausse _**canne à pêche**_ en attachant une vieille cordelette rongée qui traînait là à son bâtonnet de barbe à papa. Il la tendit à Léo qui commença à la tremper dans l'eau en attendant fébrilement que quelque chose tire à l'hameçon. Ron se vida la tête en fermant les yeux, savourant l'air humide de la capitale anglaise. Une petite brume couvrait l'eau ridée de ce mois de Décembre.

Soudain, le blond surgit à ses côtés et lui colla le gamin dans les bras avant de crier :

« Garde-le, je reviens dans deux secondes ! » et il s'élança vers la première ruelle à proximité par laquelle se hâtait une silhouette sombre. Ron craignit qu'il s'agisse d'un Mangemort jusqu'à ce que le bout de chou dans ses bras ne se mette à hurler à pleins poumons :

« Mamaaaan ! » Ron tenta de le détromper et d'attirer son attention sur autre chose mais Léo ne se calma que lorsque Draco reparut accompagné d'une jeune femme fébrile qui sourit cependant à Ron et au petit garçon. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa mère :

« T'étais où ? Je t'ai pas vu après le cheval. Et Draco et Ron sont arrivés. Ils sont gentils. Hein maman ? C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont gardé ? » Elle lui caressa la cheveux, lançant des regards un peu inquiets en direction de Draco et après avoir rassuré son fils en inventant des excuses, elle annonça qu'ils rentraient tous deux à la maison et remercia les garçons qui promirent à Léo de repasser si jamais il revenaient à Londres. Ron ne souhaitait pas laisser l'enfant repartir avec sa mère, convaincu que celle-ci allait tenter de l'abandonner à nouveau. Mais il se doutait que Draco, très concerné depuis le début de cette affaire, devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Une fois les deux moldus partis, Ron se contenta de le scruter longtemps sans que le blond ne réagisse à cet examen insistant.

Le bruit de son estomac tira Ron de sa contemplation.

« On devrait peut être aller manger, il doit être près de midi. » Draco hocha la tête et, mains dans les poches, suivit Ron qui repartait en direction du centre et du Chaudron Baveur.

Draco avait pensé qu'ils mangeraient au Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit leur étant familier à tous deux et présentait l'avantage d'être un établissement sorcier. Aucune prudence requise, cela aurait pu être reposant. Mais le programme fut contrecarré lorsque Ron s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un restaurant moldu.

« Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta Draco qui lui aussi sentait la faim le tenailler.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de manger ces gros morceaux de viande que les Moldus s'autorisent. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'as-tu donc retenu que la bouffe de ce que l'autre Balafré t'a dit sur les Moldus ? » Ron éclata de rire et s'engouffra dans le petit bâtiment en riant :

« Allez fait pas la tête, je suis certain que tu vas adorer. » Si Ron avait un tant soit peu réfléchi au sens de sa phrase, il se serait lui-même moqué de sa propre insouciance. Mais il estimait que Draco méritait une récompense pour avoir rendu sa mère à Léo, quelque soit le moyen qu'il ait utilisé pour la convaincre. Quelque part, le rouquin était persuadé que ce n'était pas totalement légal mais après tout, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Ils s'installèrent face à face à une petite table près de l'entrée et une serveuse un peu plus âgée qu'eux vint prendre leur commande après cinq minutes. Ron n'hésita pas une seconde, les récits de Harry plein la tête. Draco lui, parcourut la carte fébrilement, ne connaissant pas grand chose aux mœurs culinaires moldues mais piocha au hasard un steak-frites. La serveuse lui adressa un regard doux, riant doucement quand il répondit « comme vous voulez » lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait comme sauce.

En attendant leurs commandes, Ron tenta d'engager la conversation.

« Tu as une touche. » Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« Elle a cru que tu la draguais. » Draco rit, gêné mais surtout incrédule.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Weasley. Je suis fringué comme un va-nu-pieds et je suis passé pour un imbécile. Elle n'est certainement pas intéressée. » Ron le regarda, sidéré. Malfoy le Séducteur ne pouvait pas avoir manqué les paillettes dans les yeux de cette fille. Même lui, qui ne s'intéressait pas aux filles avait capté les signaux flagrants du petit coup de cœur de la serveuse.

« Tu déconnes là ? » s'assura-t-il. L'autre releva la tête de la carte qu'il parcourait des yeux pour s'occuper. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Son rire signifiait clairement : 'Dis-moi beau blond, est-ce que tu seras toujours là quand j'aurais fini mon service pour aller boire un verre ou gémir contre un mur ?'. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as loupé ? » Ron était suspicieux. Malfoy regarda ailleurs, visiblement mal à l'aise et lâcha maladroitement :

« J'ai pas fait attention... J'étais concentré sur...

-Elle est mignonne. Toi tu l'aurais forcément noté. » Ron savait que ce genre de fille était considéré comme très attirante pour une grande majorité d'hétéros : mince, aux formes agréablement dessinées, cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval folle, des yeux lumineux, un sourire franc. Même lui reconnaissait son charme. Alors Malfoy. Malfoy aurait du la brancher direct. Ron fulmina soudain :

« C'est parce que c'est une moldue hein ? » cracha-t-il. Certes le blond lui avait paru plus humain avec Léo mais visiblement, il restait ancré à ses principes d'aristocrate coincé. Draco battit des cils, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de colère tout d'un coup ? Tout se passait bien jusqu'ici.

« Mais... Non... c'est juste que c'est une fi... » Il se reprit à temps et après s'être mordu la langue énonça calmement :

« C'est une fille de basse extraction. » Ron laissa échapper un cri rageur et Draco se retint de sourire. Dans le panneau le Weasel...

Ron cessa de bouder et de lui lancer des regards furibonds quand la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs assiettes. Draco s'autorisa un peu de distraction et la remercia d'une voix chaude qui la fit bafouiller et trembler sous le regard mort d'écœurement de Ron. Toutefois, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent l'énorme **côtelette** devant lui, ils prirent une teinte brillante et il s'empressa de couper sa viande avec enthousiasme pour goûter ce met le plus rapidement possible sous l'œillade exaspérée de Draco qui piochait dans ses frites sans grande faim. L'attention de celui-ci fut un instant accordée à un très beau spécimen masculin qui passait dans la rue en marchant avec élégance, un manteau en cuir noir sur le dos, une boucle à l'oreille droite et aux cheveux tirés en arrière. Ron qui relevait la tête à ce moment là, se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait tant captiver le blond et fronça les sourcils en avisant de l'unique individu situé dans son champ de vision. Qu'avait Malfoy avec ce type là ? L'avait-il regardé de travers ?

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, Ron et Draco étaient devant la porte du planning familial, hésitant à rentrer. Draco tenta d'être méthodique :

« Soyons concis : On entre, on explique qu'on aurait besoin d'échantillons pour un exposé sur la contraception, on ressort, on retourne au Square et on boucle l'exposé Lundi ou Mardi. » Ron bougonna.

« J'ai dit à mes parents qu'on finirait aujourd'hui pour justifier mon absence...

-La prochaine fois tu mentiras mieux Weasley. » Ron faillit lui répliquer qu'il ne comptait pas sortir tous les samedis avec lui dans le monde moldu mais fut coupé par le :

« Bon alors vas-y Weasel ! » de Draco accompagné d'une poussée dans son dos visant à le confronter à la porte.

« Hé oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! On a dit qu'on y allait tous les deux !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rentrer là-dedans, c'était ta fichue idée ! » Ron soupira.

« Non. Tu étais d'accord. Tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant. » Draco regarda ailleurs. Ron s'adoucit.

« Je suis d'accord pour parler. Mais tu me suis, okay ? » Draco hocha la tête, ayant repris son calme et étant désormais plus raisonnable. Ils entrèrent.

Ils s'approchèrent timidement du comptoir d'accueil où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était en train de se battre avec un _**trombone**_ récalcitrant. Elle s'interrompit et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rouge vif quand Ron s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler. Une voix fluette qu'il ne se connaissait pas parvint à filtrer ses lèvres et il marmonna :

« Bonjour... On aurait besoin d'échantillons pour un exposé sur la contraception... » Elle fit une bulle et celle-ci ayant éclaté, recula sa chaise à roulettes. Ron prit le temps de songer que son père serait euphorique à l'idée d'avoir un tel fauteuil dans son bureau et se promit de réfléchir à en construire un pour son prochain anniversaire. Draco restait prodigieusement bien en retrait, veillant à ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de la moldue. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et piocha différents petits sachets ainsi que des mini notices d'utilisation qu'elle rassembla avec son _**trombone**_ enfin coopératif et mit le tout dans une petite boîte cartonnée qu'elle tendit à Ron. Puis, elle sembla s'apercevoir de la présence du blond derrière lui. Son regard pétilla d'une lueur étrange et Ron songea un instant qu'elle, était comme la serveuse plus tôt, tombée sous le charme du blondinet.

« Bonjour mon joli. » Ron sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et se retourna pour découvrir la mine horrifiée de Draco, légèrement sonné par une telle entrée en matière. Il se racla la gorge à son tour et salua :

« Bonjour Madame. » Elle lui fit un charmant sourire et son regard navigua entre eux deux. Elle rit doucement :

« Un exposé sur la contraception hein... » Ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Elle eut une moue clairement amusée et ouvrit un autre tiroir pour faire apparaître une petite trousse en plastique bleu qu'elle remit à Draco.

« Je suis certaine que vos petits camarades. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et leur souriant largement reprit : « Ou vous-mêmes, serez heureux de découvrir les différents parfums existants. » Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale mais Draco garda la trousse sans mot dire. Ils remercièrent hâtivement et s'éclipsèrent sur un « Amusez-vous bien mes minets » totalement perturbant.

Une fois dehors, les deux adolescents soupirèrent de concert.

« Elle avait l'air sceptique, non, sur l'exposé ?

-Plutôt oui... » marmonna Draco en réponse. À ce moment-là, le joli garçon qui était passé devant le restaurant fit son apparition pour rentrer dans le planning familial. Il ressortit quelques minutes après avec une trousse similaire à celle que tenait Draco et un grand garçon aux mèches châtain clair vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron eut un éclair de compréhension. Il se retourna vivement vers son binôme d'exposé qui affichait une splendide teinte rosée, le regard animé d'une lueur presque jalouse. Il décida alors de tester la résistance nerveuse du blond, incrédule quant à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je crois qu'elle a cru qu'on était ensemble. » Draco fit un effort pour s'arracher à cette vue plus que réjouissante et reporta ses yeux à nouveau froids sur Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Je pense qu'elle a cru que toi et moi on fricotait un peu de la même manière que ces deux-là. » Draco n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans la direction indiquée pour savoir ce que suggérait Weasley. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle doit être totalement aveugle. » Son manque de réaction titilla la curiosité de Ron.

« ça ne te dérange pas ? » Draco le fixa sans comprendre.

« Quoique je puisse en penser, cela ne la fera pas changer d'avis. » Ils se dirigèrent en silence en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il entrèrent dans l'auberge et empruntèrent la cheminette pour rentrer au Square.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans le salon vide de la vieille bâtisse, certain que Narcissa et Kreattur étaient absents tous les deux, que Ron osa dire :

« Je suis gay. » Draco sursauta et lâcha la trousse qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il regarda Ron, un peu paniqué. Pour reprendre contenance, il l'agressa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là Weasley ?! » Le plus calmement du monde, Ron reformula.

« Je n'aime pas les filles. » Draco regarda partout comme si sa mère allait surgir à tout moment et fixa son interlocuteur d'un œil noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! » Il était au comble du malaise et ne savait pas bien qu'elle autre idiotie pouvait encore sortir de la bouche du roux. Mais quelque part, cette révélation tournait en boucle dans sa tête et son cerveau semblait mâcher l'information comme pour en retirer des nutriments essentiels à son métabolisme. Ron ne s'embarrassa pas pour un sou lorsqu'il énonça :

« C'est pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. » Draco allait lui répliquer qu'au contraire, cette affirmation lui donnait de nouvelles raisons de s'inquiéter lorsque Ron ajouta :

« Je le répéterai pas. » La conversation prenait un tournant que Draco voulait éviter à tout prix mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher :

« Tu ne répéteras pas quoi ?! » Ron, tout en continuant de trier les échantillons qu'ils avaient rapportés, lui accorda un regard en répondant :

« Que tu es gay. » Draco ne put que contracter la mâchoire pour s'empêcher à la fois de trembler ou d'insulter le roux. Ron eut pitié de son état désespéré et clarifia :

« Tu bavais littéralement sur ce mec. Au restaurant et puis au planning. Mais ça va. Même si j'ai compris, je ne dirai rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me moquer. Je vais même te dire... Aujourd'hui tu es remonté d'un sacré nombre de points dans mon estime. Avec Léo. Puis ça. Tu es peut être humain après tout. » Il lui sourit, l'innocence même contenue dans deux rangées de dents, et sortit ses notes pour continuer de travailler sur l'exposé.

Lorsque Ron quitta le Square ce soir-là, Draco le retint par la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cheminée. Fixant ses chaussures, le blond parvint à lever la tête et à dire :

« Merci... okay ? » Ron lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans un éclat vert.

* * *

Ron avait réussi à trouver une nouvelle excuse pour retourner au Square finir son exposé avec Draco sans éveiller de soupçons. Il avait avancé qu'ils étaient tous les deux nerveux à l'idée de prendre la parole en public et que par conséquent ils avaient décidé de passer la journée à répéter en vue de leur prochain atelier à l'Infirmerie. Hermione avait souri, contente de constater qu'enfin son ami se mettait à travailler, et qui plus est, qu'il semblait avoir réussi à s'entendre avec Malfoy. Harry pour sa part était suspicieux et observa Ron à la dérobée pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il grinça sérieusement des dents lorsqu'il surprit son ami à sourire en se dirigeant vers la cheminée puis se dématérialiser dans les flammes vives.

Cela leur avait prit toute la matinée pour recopier au propre une version de leur exposé qu'ils devraient remettre à Pomfresh. Draco, de son écriture aérienne copiait scrupuleusement alors que Ron lui dictait les phrases savamment tournées. Ils commençait sérieusement à saturer avec tous ces termes médicaux inconnus tels que **radiographie** ou gynécologue lorsque deux légers coups retentirent sur le bois de la porte du salon où ils étaient installés. Instantanément, la tête élégante de Narcissa Malfoy passa dans l'entrebâillement et leur demanda aimablement de venir à table. Elle sourit en découvrant l'éclat de gourmandise chez leur jeune hôte lorsqu'il découvrit des plats tout à fait alléchants quelques minutes après. Le rouquin fit cependant un effort pour manger proprement, se souvenant des réprimandes de ses proches sur son appétit d'ours mal léché. Il faut dire qu'il était quelque peu impressionné par la prestance souple de Narcissa et le maintien strict de Draco qui parvenaient à se nourrir sans s'en mettre plein les doigts ou ouvrir trop grand la bouche. Il n'osa pas non plus se resservir de peur de passer pour un affamé.

Consciente du malaise du jeune homme, la maîtresse de maison tenta d'engager la conversation.

« Dîtes-moi Ronald, comment se porte votre famille ? » Elle avait utilisé un ton doux accompagné d'un sourire encourageant et Ron avala avant de répondre poliment :

« Oh, ma mère a beaucoup à faire avec tous ces rescapés que Dumbledore nous envoie. Mais comme c'est trop dangereux pour elle de travailler sur le Chemin de Traverse, Fleur Delacour qui loge chez nous, lui donne un coup de main.

-Et vos frères ? J'ai entendu dire que leur affaire faisait fureur.

-Harry dit que les gens ont besoin de rire. Je pense qu'il a raison. Fred et George sont des marchands de joie d'une certaine manière. Malheureusement, leurs gadgets leur causent parfois du souci avec le Ministère et Papa est parfois mis en difficulté. » Narcissa hocha la tête, jetant un regard ferme à Draco pour l'inciter à participer un peu. Mais celui-ci, concentré sur son rôti à la menthe et visiblement préoccupé ne releva pas cette tentative.

« En effet, j'imagine que leur production relève en partie du Service des Détournements des Objets Moldus.

-C'est vrai qu'ils tentent d'adapter des créations moldues aux usages sorciers et que leur activité est parfois un peu en dehors de la loi ou joue dangereusement avec elle. » Narcissa s'accorda un sourire amusé. Ron semblait être lancé.

« Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, ils ont mis la main sur un outil étrange qui permet aux moldus de communiquer à distance que papa avait intercepté lors d'une mission et ramené temporairement à la maison. Il s'agit d'un prototype que les moldus n'ont pas encore commercialisé, quelque chose du nom de _**smartphone**_. [4] Il s'agit d'un petit miroir avec des touches sensibles à l'aide desquelles ont peut écrire des messages. Les Jumeaux pensaient l'utiliser pour organiser des canulars qui s'étendraient au monde moldu. Papa a été furieux et s'est débrouillé pour leur faire fermer la boutique pendant la première semaine de vacances. Étant donné que c'est à Noël qu'ils font le plus de bénéfice, ils étaient furax. Mais je crois que cette fois ils retiendront la leçon. »

Le reste du repas fut plus léger, Ron racontant certaines des farces controversées des Jumeaux et parvint même à tirer un demi-sourire appréciateur de Draco qui sortait quelquefois de sa rêverie. Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour répéter une première fois leur exposé. Malheureusement, ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient parler bien plus longtemps que prévu avec toutes les informations que contenait leur discours. C'est un peu dépités qu'ils se résignèrent à enlever ce qui relevait du détail pour organiser un propos plus global. C'est encore une fois Narcissa qui les sortit de leur effort intense en envoyant Kreattur avec une étrange requête. Le petit elfe rabougri apparut à côté de Draco avec des yeux larmoyants. Le jeune homme surpris, sursauta en jurant et Ron se retint de se moquer de sa fébrilité.

« Maîtresse m'envoie dire au jeune maître et au jeune ami du maître... » Draco tiqua mais ne releva pas.

«... qu'elle a promis à Mme Weasley de lui donner du **salpêtre** pour se débarrasser des vieux arbres morts. » Ron fronça les sourcils. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et congédia le petit être. Il se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire Weasley ?

-Mmm... Je crois que ta mère m'autorise à aller chercher du salpêtre dans la cave, les murs en sont couverts.

-Je croyais que c'était de la pourriture.

-Oui. Mais lorsque tu ne parviens pas à déraciner une souche avec la magie, si par exemple la magie de l'arbre est trop puissante, tu peux utiliser une méthode moldue. Tu prends du salpêtre et tu l'insères dans des petits canaux creusés dans le bois de ta souche. Et après plusieurs mois, lorsque le salpêtre a bien imprégné le bois de la souche et paralysé la magie de celle-ci, tu y mets le feu. C'est mon père qui m'a expliqué ça une fois lorsque nous dégnomions le jardin. [5] » Draco hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Ils descendirent trouver l'épouse Malfoy et celle-ci incita fortement son fils à apporter son aide à Ron pour ramasser du salpêtre dans la cave. Elle leur octroya deux seaux chacun et une paire de gants en peau de dragon pour éviter de s'irriter les mains. En effet, la magie ayant tendance à altérer la matière, ils étaient contraints d'effectuer leur récolte à la manière moldue, ce qui était loin de réjouir Draco.

Draco remonta de la cave en premier et après avoir déposé ses deux seaux dans le salon à côté de la cheminée pour quand Ron repartirait, il se précipita à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Il était vraiment répugné par cette matière blanchâtre suintante et puante. Il se déshabilla à la hâte, jetant ses vêtements à travers sa chambre et se précipita dans la salle de bain intégrée à celle-ci sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte complètement. [6] Il sautilla jusque dans le bac de douche et actionna le robinet qui déversa dans un premier temps une eau glaciale qui le fit claquer des dents. Lorsque la température fut optimale, il se glissa sous le jet et laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement avant de commencer à se savonner avec férocité pour se débarrasser de l'odeur déplaisante. Il ferma les yeux et tout en te frottant, il fredonna doucement, ragaillardi par la chaleur ambiante.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron remontait quatre à quatre les marches menant de la cave au couloir d'entrée. Il alla lui aussi déposer son chargement dans le salon et entreprit de se laver les mains dans la cuisine. Il prit soin de couvrir les seaux de film aluminium pour éviter que le salpêtre ne salisse les lieux et une fois sa tâche accomplie partit en quête de Draco. Après tout, il n'avaient pas encore fini d'alléger leur exposé pour gagner en concision. Il découvrit Narcissa dans l'escalier qui lui indiqua que Draco était monté dans sa chambre. Le rouquin se traîna sans grande conviction jusqu'aux modestes quartiers de son camarade et pénétra les lieux lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint quand il toqua à la porte. Il découvrit donc le linge dispersé et fronça les sourcils. Avec quoi Malfoy s'était-il battu pour que tout vole ainsi à travers la pièce ? Il avisa ensuite de la porte entrouverte et s'approcha discrètement, ne percevant pas immédiatement que le chuintement qui lui parvenait pouvait être celui d'un bruit d'eau. Il fut alors confronté à une vision à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout préparé.

Draco avait finalement décrété que Weasley était un empoté et qu'il allait bien lui falloir une demi-heure avant qu'il n'ait achevé de remplir ses seaux. Aussi, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'autorisa un peu de bon temps et que sa main glissa innocemment entre ses cuisses minces pour chahuter joyeusement avec une partie tendue de son anatomie. Caresses mutines et tremblements satisfaits, le harcèlement de ses sens s'intensifia progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'il pouvait exprimer son plaisir vocalement, par de petits gémissements rauques. Mais il ne savait pas que le rouquin-pas-si-empoté-que-ça était à ce moment même figé à quelques mètres de lui, la main sur la poignée de sa salle de bain. Les joues écarlates et le souffle court, les yeux braqués sur sa silhouette nue : il détaillait tantôt les traits crispés de sa tête reposant sur le mur, tantôt la mimine malicieuse qui s'affairait avec dextérité. Ron contemplait les paupières fines et les cils dorés, le cou ruisselant d'eau, les épaules habilement découpées, les côtes apparentes et la cassure du dos se fracassant sur les fesses rondes. Très vite toutefois, il se sentit lui-même indisposé et prenant peur, il lâcha la poignée qui émit un claquement caractéristique et se précipita hors de la chambre à grandes foulées paniquées.

Draco ouvrit brutalement les yeux, apercevant une tignasse rousse qui disparaissait derrière une porte. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et jaillit hors de la salle de bain et se vêtit à la hâte, seulement d'un t-shirt gris et d'un jean bleu sur un boxer noir. Il enfila de vieilles tennis sans les lacer et s'élança dans le Square pour atteindre le salon au plus vite. Il arriva trop tard, comme le lui indiqua la lumière soudaine provenant de la cheminée. Les quatre seaux avaient disparu et il en déduisit que Weasley avait effectué le deuxième voyage avec sa cargaison à l'instant. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'engouffra dans le conduit en criant : « Le Terrier ! ». Il réapparut instantanément dans le salon des Weasley, déboussolé mais déterminé et chancela jusqu'à l'escalier. Là, Ginny Weasley le découvrit avec des yeux ronds :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Où est la chambre de ton frère ?! » lui cria-t-il sans égards pour les convenances. Elle sursauta mais, un pressentiment étrange l'animant répondit tout de même :

« Au dernier étage, la porte de droite. » Draco s'autorisa de courir pour atteindre le sommet de l'escalier alors que la rouquine allait rejoindre Harry et Hermione dans le jardin pour leur relater l'étrange rencontre.

Draco défonça presque la porte de la chambre de Ron et comme prévu, le rouquin s'y terrait, torse-nu, tentant d'enfiler un nouveau t-shirt. Ah oui, le salpêtre. Le roux devait être en train de se changer après un sort de nettoyage. Le blond s'avança hardiment jusqu'à lui et l'invectiva d'un doigt inquisiteur en plein torse à plusieurs reprises en menaçant :

« Toi ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ce que tu as vu Weasley, oh non ! Je te promets qu'à la moindre allusion je t'égorge de mes propres ongles ! » Ron recula et trébucha, finissant à moitié allongé sur son lit. Dans une vaine tentative de se protéger il ramena ses bras croisés sur sa tête, genoux pliés, recroquevillé sur lui même et lâcha :

« ça va ! Je ne comptais pas le dire de toute façon ! » Mais Draco poussa un cri indigné et souligna :

« Pourquoi alors tu as fui comme un voleur ?! Aussi vite ! Tu voulais forcément aller en informer quelqu'un !

-Je te jure que non, c'est pas pour ça ! » se défendit Ron.

« Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi tu t'es barré Weasley misérable crapaud puant et bavant ! » Draco se jeta sur lui pour le marteler de coups. Ron esquiva du mieux qu'il put et décida finalement d'immobiliser le blond en lui enserrant les poignets de ses mains puissantes.

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! On peut discuter ! » Mais Draco ruait toujours, tentant de le mordre. Ron pesta et le lâcha, s'éloignant du lit à toute vitesse. Il alla fermer la porte et y apposa sort de silence et un de glu perpétuelle.

Draco semblait s'être calmé puisqu'il regardait maintenant Ron d'un œil noir mais sans sembler vouloir le détruire de ses poings. Au bout d'un moment pourtant il lui gueula à nouveau :

« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça alors ?! » Ron rougit brusquement. Il regarda ailleurs mais repenser au souci qu'il avait rencontré le raviva d'un coup et il essaya de croiser les jambes mais ce n'était vraiment pas pratique en étant debout. Il tira un peu sur le bas de son pull dans un élan désespéré et se contenta d'un :

« C'était gênant c'est tout. Je voulais te laisser seul. » Draco plissa les yeux.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas rester en bas dans le salon et attendre que je revienne pour qu'on finisse ce putain d'exposé ?! » Ron sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement mais il était impensable de révéler la vraie raison de sa fuite au blond.

« J'ai paniqué c'est tout ! Je panique tout le temps ! C'est dans ma nature ! Tu devrais vraiment pas le prendre comme ça ! » Draco croisa les bras et Ron ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau aussi débraillé, le cheveu hirsute, l'œil mauvais et la peau si douce. Il se colla une sacré claque mentale pour se concentrer à nouveau. Au bout d'un long moment, Draco soupira et las, demanda :

« Bon, on y retourne ? On n'a pas encore fini... » Ron grimaça. Il devait d'abord se débarrasser de son érection.

« Euh... Vas-y devant, je te rejoins dans dix minutes. » Il espérait sincèrement que dix minutes suffiraient mais eut sincèrement envie de cogner le blond quand celui-ci répliqua :

« Comment veux-tu que je te croie alors que tu crèves d'envie d'aller te moquer de moi avec Potter ! » Cette fois Ron n'en pouvait plus de subir la méfiance de cet imbécile de Malfoy qui ne comprenait rien et lui hurla dessus :

« Maintenant Malfoy tu vas te tirer d'ici et attendre que j'aie fini de me branler pour pouvoir bosser cette connerie d'exposé ! » Il avait cessé de penser tant colère et frustration le gouvernaient.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma, soufflé. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son regard fixa subitement l'entrejambe de roux pour découvrir une bosse déformant le pantalon de l'autre garçon. Oh merde. Il comprit d'un coup. Weasley n'était pas parti pour se payer sa tête avec ses petits amis. Weasley s'était enfui parce que le surprendre sous sa douche en train de se toucher l'avait excité. Weasley bandait parce qu'il l'avait vu nu. Weasley avait été attiré par lui. Il aurait dû être répugné, se lever, le toiser hautainement et partir en Prince. Mais tout son corps se tendit, il sentit un frisson de satisfaction dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une once de désir s'imprima dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête en se levant. Il s'approcha de la porte devant laquelle se tenait toujours Weasley. Celui-ci était plus rouge qu'une brique et regardait obstinément le sol. Draco s'arrêta devant lui et attendit un geste ou un mot, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu confirmer ses suppositions. Mais le roux restait figé dans une torpeur immense et Draco ne pouvait que prendre conscience que son propre sexe tendait à s'éveiller alors qu'il restait planté là face à l'autre. Puis, décidant pour une fois de suivre son instinct, il fit un pas, se saisit à pleines mains de la tête du rouquin et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision avec la franchise de deux auto-tamponneuses. Ron n'hésita pas une seconde et emprisonna la nuque de Draco d'un avant-bras et sa taille de l'autre, le collant contre lui. Draco entortilla ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates de Ron et bientôt ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se harceler. Draco ne pouvait qu'apprécier la chaleur et la ferveur de ce baiser. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait embrassé personne. Avait-il jamais autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un ? Peu de chances... Parce que Ronald Weasley, rouquin et grand dadais, avait des mains qui dissolvaient sa peau et une langue qui lui volait sa voix. Et il se félicitait d'avoir interrompu le roux quand il enfilait son t-shirt maintenant qu'il était collé à son torse rose d'où émergeaient deux curieux qu'il eut envie de goûter.

Il mit fin au baiser pour bisouter sa mâchoire, mordiller son cou et lécher les tétons éveillés. Ron émit un son guttural qui fit trembler Draco des pieds à la tête. Il déplaça le rouquin jusqu'au lit, le força à s'allonger dessus, et l'enjamba pour le surmonter. Là, il l'embrassa à nouveau alors que Ron le tenait par la taille. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers enflammés avant que Draco ne s'aventure à nouveau sur le tronc musclé de Ron, caressant et léchant, mordillant pour faire frémir le roux. Puis, affamé et désireux de soulager le roux, Draco déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon, déboutonna celui-ci, descendit la fermeture éclair et entreprit de faire chuter le vêtement d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ron voulut l'en empêcher mais Draco tint bon. Il dévoila un boxer gris qu'il descendit sans réfléchir et marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la découverte ma foi assez honorable du sexe debout du roux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Ron, rougissant et gêné et remonta l'embrasser. Puis, tout en l'embrassant, il commença à le caresser sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Le roux émettait des sons que Draco n'aurait pas cru possibles, mais dont il était heureux de découvrir l'existence. Bientôt, il masturba Ron avec énergie, faisant se tordre celui-ci sous lui. Le jeune homme se déversa quelques minutes après dans sa main en cambrant le dos et Draco sourit, plutôt content. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Ron et lui souffla : « Tu vois, il ne fallait pas être si gêné... ».

Le rouquin rit et caressa sa joue. Il l'embrassa et, ses mains sur ses flancs, il roula pour inverser leurs positions. Très vite, Draco se vit délesté de son t-shirt et de son jean, puis de ses sous-vêtements et de ses chaussettes, se retrouvant entièrement nu dans ce lit de Weasley, sous Ronald Weasley dernier du nom, à onduler des hanches en mode œil de braise, aguichant le pauvre rouquin qui n'en pouvait plus. Celui-ci lui caressa les cuisses, lui embrassa le torse et le ventre et par une brusque embardée vers le bas, sa bouche imprima des cercles mutins sur la peau plus foncée de son sexe animé. Draco se laissa entièrement faire, perdu et conquis, totalement dépendant des sensations exquises que la bouche humide lui faisait vivre. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de puissants **hallucinogènes**. [7] Il ne sortit de son état léthargique avancé qu'après avoir joui et en sentant son propre goût dans le baiser exigeant que Ron lui accorda. Il soupira, repus, et le rouquin lui sourit timidement.

Des coups puissants portés sur le bois antique de la porte les firent sursauter.

« Merde ! » jura Ron en se relevant. D'un coup de baguette magique, il les nettoya tous deux et ils s'habillèrent en hâte. Ne trouvant pas d'explication logique à la présence du blond dans sa chambre, il fut décidé que Draco se cacherait dans le _**placard**_ de Ron. Et alors que Mme Weasley, inquiète, entrait, suivie de près par Harry, Hermione et Ginny, Draco ne pouvait que constater avec philosophie que sa vie semblait être rythmée par l'intervention de placards en tous genres : son coming-out, l'armoire à disparaître et maintenant l'amant dissimulé entre les pulls rouges et les chemises à carreaux. Distraitement, il huma l'odeur de Ron qui l'entourait, sans prêter attention outre mesure aux explications foireuses de celui-ci sur les barrières magiques apposées sur sa porte.

* * *

Il s'avéra tout le reste de la semaine que Ron trouvait toujours d'excellentes raisons pour se rendre au Square et étrangement, Draco ne s'en plaignit pas. Narcissa avait bien noté que son fils était un peu ailleurs depuis qu'il était parti avec le jeune Weasley dans le monde moldu. Elle l'avait sévèrement réprimandé quand elle avait eu vent de leur petite escapade mais essentiellement car elle s'était grandement inquiétée. Elle aimait la compagnie du jeune rouquin. Ronald Weasley, derrière d'apparentes manières de rustre, possédait des qualités non négligeables : courage, empathie, bonne volonté et gentillesse. Il était drôle qui plus est et plein de ressources. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit que l'on puisse apprécier les défauts de quelqu'un. Car Ron était adorable quand sa balourdise lui faisait casser des objets et touchant quand il boudait avec une moue enfantine. Bien sûr, ce gamin était épuisant par moments car elle n'était pas habituée à gérer un être aussi vivant, Draco ayant toujours été calme et discret. Mais tout de même, elle commençait à trouver que cet exposé leur prenait vraiment trop de temps.

Encore une fois, ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Draco pour répéter ou rectifier ou bien encore autre chose, elle ne parvenait plus à suivre. Et leur attitude fuyante à tous deux sur cette affaire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle réfléchissait une fois de plus à ce sujet suspect et décida de vérifier qu'ils travaillaient bien et qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Depuis que Ron avait évoqué les déboires des Jumeaux, elle craignait qu'il n'y ait quelque farce commerciale sous ce tas de cachotteries. Déterminée, elle abandonna le mouchoir qu'elle était en train de broder [8] et se dirigea vers l'étage. Elle comptait écouter à la porte et entrer pour surprendre les malfrats la main dans le sac. Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres des appartements de son fils, elle entendit un cri étranglé et son inquiétude de mère reprit le dessus. Elle traversa le peu d'espace qui la séparait du battant ouvragé en trois foulées démesurément larges et sans s'annoncer ouvrit en grand la porte.

Elle pâlit instantanément en découvrant une vision totalement incongrue et bigrement gênante. C'était bien, comme elle l'avait comprit, son fils qui avait crié. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir, allongé nu sur son lit, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cuisses largement écartées pour accueillir un Ron Weasley d'humeur plutôt sportive. Ron bougeait en de amples ondulations pour venir à la rencontre de Draco qui peinait à retenir ses gémissements. L'une de ses mains était crispée dans la chevelure du jeune homme et l'autre griffait les fesses blanches saupoudrées de points roux. Quand il pouvait, il embrassait son front ruisselant de sueur ou ses lèvres épaisses. Le roux lui, s'éternisait plutôt sur son cou ou ses oreilles en des morsures brutales qui laissaient le blond pantelant. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche et recula en trébuchant sur le tapis pour sortir. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir Ron Weasley s'immobiliser pour se retourner vivement et Draco jurer sans élégance : « Merde. Fait chier. » avant de parvenir à claquer la porte derrière elle et de courir au rez-de-chaussée pour se servir un thé.

Ron de son côté était à l'acmé de l'embarras. Il tenta de se dégager de Draco mais celui-ci lui empoigna vivement la nuque pour le ramener à lui et l'étreindre avec force. Le rouquin parvint à souffler :

« Mais ta mère... » Draco rouvrit les yeux, mécontent, et expliqua :

« C'est pénible mais c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on va pouvoir le faire alors... » C'est sûr que vu comme ça... Ron reprit là où il s'était arrêté, se cramponnant aux hanches étroites de Draco pour bringuebaler résolument, ne semblant plus que comprendre comme langage que les halètements sourds de son compagnon alangui. Le blond s'agitait aussi pour que leurs efforts conjugués les mènent à l'ivresse la plus brutale. Lorsqu'enfin ils se sentirent planer, les oreilles bourdonnantes et l'air arraché à leurs poumons sans pitié, ils retombèrent Draco sur le lit et Ron sur lui, n'acceptant comme souffle que celui exhalé par son copain. Il sentait contre son front la jugulaire de Draco qui déversait des flots de sang sous sa peau et écouta cette cascade de vie durant de longues minutes avant de se redresser lentement. Il embrassa Draco qui, le visage fermé, le scrutait avec minutie et murmura :

« Je ferais mieux d'aller m'excuser avant de partir. » Le blond papillonna des yeux en hochant la tête. Et Ron caressa ses cuisses moites en continuant :

« Tu fais partie de l'Ordre. Ta mère et mes parents aussi tout comme moi. Et on retourne à Poudlard après-demain... » L'autre daigna lui accorder à nouveau son attention et le serra contre lui, son expression toujours impénétrable, avant de le laisser se relever et se vêtir.

Alors qu'il cherchait ses chaussettes sous le lit de son amant, Ron aperçut un bâtonnet qui dépassait de sous un pull. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper et en avisant du fil grisâtre qui pendait accroché à l'une des extrémités, il reconnut la _**canne à pêche**_ improvisée de Léo que Draco lui avait faite. Un léger sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres encore chaudes de Ron. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes. Il se retourna ensuite, observant Draco qui était allongé, le drap dévoilant son torse qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, un bras sur ses yeux et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son coude avant de s'éclipser.

Narcissa entendit des pas dans l'escalier et pria pour que ce soit Kreattur mais le choc franc de chaque pied sur le bois poli lui indiqua avec certitude l'identité de l'arrivant. Quelques coups polis furent frappés sur la porte pourtant ouverte et elle se retourna après s'être recomposé un visage relativement neutre. Ron se racla la gorge avant de débiter :

« Je venais m'excuser... de ce à quoi vous avez assisté. Je veux dire, j'ai mal lancé le sort de silence et oublié de fermer la porte. Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit quand on... enfin, je n'y ai pas pensé. Et j'ai conscience que cette situation peut être très gênante pour vous. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis très très mal à l'aise. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi nul. Et pour Draco aussi... J'espère que vous ne lui en voudrez pas. » Il marqua un temps, s'empourpra face au manque de réponse de son interlocutrice et conclut :

« Au revoir... » avant de s'éclipser dans le salon. Narcissa l'entendit utiliser la poudre de cheminette quelques secondes après. Elle soupira, soulagée de son départ mais indécise quant à la conduite à adopter.

* * *

Finalement, il fut temps de se lever de sa place et d'aller au fond de l'infirmerie où un tableau noir avait été installé provisoirement. Draco prit une craie et traça de son écriture souple les mots qui composaient le sujet de leur exposé. Ron avait les oreilles écarlates comme chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il était à deux mètres de lui, triturant ses notes avec anxiété, et Draco pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante et se concentra sur autre chose pour ne pas se souvenir d'autres occasions, nombreuses, où la respiration du rouquin s'était ainsi accélérée. Le jeune homme ravala son sourire pour se retourner et faire face à l'assistance ennuyée. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Probablement que les autres se figuraient qu'il était agacé par le manque de tenue de son camarade mais intérieurement, il était amusé par cette maladresse qu'il avait fini par aimer. Toutefois, il avait déjà abaissé ses **boucliers** pour Ron, il ne le ferait pas pour les autres. Son compagnon de travail commença enfin à parler, prenant petit à petit de l'assurance. Il lâcha même ses notes des yeux, véritablement enthousiaste d'évoquer les différentes manières pour les moldus de se prémunir des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ou de l'arrivée d'un bébé. Draco songea furtivement à Léo et se demanda où il était, si sa mère tenait sa promesse, s'il songeait parfois à eux. Lui avait le cœur serré en se remémorant le petit garçon, capitaine éphémère de barques abandonnées sur l'eau morte du petit canal.

Ce fut alors son tour, et il s'appliqua à évoquer la politique de mise à disposition de moyens contraceptifs gratuits aux mineurs et la pédagogie liée à l'éducation sexuelle des établissements scolaires moldus. Enfin, il mit en évidence que plutôt que de condamner la sexualité des adolescents, des structures étaient mises en place et l'accent était porté sur l'information et la mise à disposition de produits tels que des trousses composées de préservatifs aux goûts différents, trois pour chaque parfum. Il tendit la trousse à Mme Pomfresh et celle-ci en inspecta le contenu avec curiosité, agréablement surprise de constater avec quel professionnalisme ils s'étaient informés sur le sujet. Ron s'occupa de conclure et Draco répondit aux questions de leurs camarades en approfondissant certains passages mal compris. Étrangement, leur travail interpellait beaucoup leurs camarades, qui étaient en réalité saisis de découvrir leur collaboration fructueuse. Alors que le cours prenait fin, Mme Pomfresh les félicita et rendit la trousse à Ron et avec une pointe de malice souligna :

« Il semblerait qu'il manque un des préservatifs au chocolat messieurs... ».

* * *

**RWDM RWDM RWDM**

* * *

[1] A la base j'avais écrit « dans tes parties », mais je me suis dit qu'au vu du contexte, que ce n'était pas très indiqué xD

[2] Celle-là je l'ai laissée, elle était trop belle.

[3] Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit garçon abandonné. Probablement parce que j'écoutais le thème principal d'_Itinéraire d'un enfant gâté_ et dans ma tête ça a du faire un truc genre « Itinéraire d'un enfant moldu » et paf, squeezage.

[4] Hé ben celui-là j'ai eu du mal à le placer. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre avec joie que le premier smartphone date de 1992-3 environ et que donc, il n'y aurait pas d'anachronisme. Eh oui, ça me tracassait xD

[5] Je tiens à dire que si j'ai légèrement adapté en insérant la magie dans les arbres, visiblement il existe bel et bien une méthode utilisant le nitrate de potassium (salpêtre) pour dézinguer des souches. Comme quoi, écrire des fic et répondre aux défis permet de s'instruire xD Et puis bon, je suis contente parce que ça m'aura permis d'utiliser l'imparfait sur un verbe tel que « dégnomer ». xD

[6] D'accord j'avoue... C'est un peu facile xD

[7] Celui-ci est venu spontanément, YEAH !

[8] C'est pas un peu trop le coup de Narcissa qui fait de la broderie ?

Pour préparer cet OS, je me suis renseignée davantage sur la présentation de la contraception dans les établissements scolaires (aidée de mes souvenirs de ces cours au collège et au lycée) et je suis tombée sur des reportages assez intéressants et étonnants sur youtube que je vous conseille (en particulier sur la contraception au Royaume-Uni). Alors bien entendu, certaines informations sont à prendre avec du recul parce que les journalistes s'attachaient à montrer l'inefficacité de certains systèmes éducatifs étrangers mais ça me semble assez intéressant de comparer les différentes voies d'approche. C'était la minute cultuuuure:D

Je crois que c'est ma deuxième fic de type « mignonne ». Il me semble que je suis un peu chamallow en ce moment xD

A titre indicatif, j'avais deux idées de titre pour cet OS : « Mugglove » donc et « ChocoWeasel ». Comme je ne parvenais pas à me décider entre ces deux possibilités qui me tentaient tout autant, j'ai mis mon entourage à contribution pour trancher^^ Petite pensée pour eux :)

A priori, il n'y aura pas de suite mais sait-on jamais... J'ai laissé quelques pistes ouvertes.

Attention : J'ai pas crée grand chose mais Léo, sa maman, le beau gosse brun dans la rue, son copain châtain et la secrétaire du planning, sont ma propriété. Toutefois, si certains sont tentés de les réutiliser, ça ne me dérange pas mais faites-moi signe, ça pourrait me faire marrer de voir ce que vos esprits tordus auraient pu en faire ;)

Je remercie encore une fois cat240 de m'avoir lancé ce défi parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée (et que j'ai eu une bonne excuse pour écrire à nouveau sur Ron et Draco mouahaha).


End file.
